1. Field
The present invention relates generally to measurement and recording of structural damage data. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a recording device for use as part of a roof assembly to record hail strike data associated with one or more hail strikes and to use the recorded data to determine damage to the roof.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Those ordinarily skilled in the insurance and construction industries will understand that hail storms are able to inflict significant damage to roofs and other building features. Hail damage evaluation is typically based upon eye witness reports, post-storm examination of building materials including a visual comparative analysis of damaged and undamaged roof materials, identification and examination of damage to other adjacent building features, and analysis of recorded weather data. The threshold for damage sufficient to require roof replacement is typically determined by testing a sample of roof material.
However, conventional methods of determining the amount of damage to a particular roof are deficient for various reasons. For instance, the above methods involve analysis that is often highly subjective, such as visual inspection of the roof membrane and surrounding building components. Roof membrane materials are notoriously inaccurate as a gauge for the severity of hail strikes. For example, conventional membranes that have sustained deformation, cracking, or tearing damage may appear to be visually undamaged. On the other hand, visual depressions in such membranes can suggest that the hail strike intensity is more severe than was actually experienced by the roof.